20th Century Studios/Summary
''Logo descriptions by Matt Williams and Kylejaker1988'' Logo captures by '''V of Doom, Eric S., Logoboy95, and others ''Editions by''' Eric S., V of Doom, Nathan B., Donny Pearson, Chowchillah, Betamaxtheflyer, and Shadeed A. Kelly'' ''Video captures courtesy of simblos, Logic Smash, Jordan Rios, Peakpasha, BreadCrustCouncil, galaxyOG, Miso Luznik, LogoLibraryinc, VideoEffects666, Steven Broadway, WorldIntroHD and Parker Zink'' Background: In 1935, Twentieth Century Pictures, Inc. and Fox Film Corporation merged together to form "Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation" (the hyphen between "Century" and "Fox" was dropped in 1985), or simply "20th Century Fox". Currently, it's a subsidiary of 21st Century Fox Inc., which was a company formed when News Corporation split up into two companies. 1st Logo (November 8, 1935-July 20, 1966) 20CENTURY_1935_A.jpg 20CENTURY_1935_B.jpg GW255H136.png FOX-42.jpg 20CENTURY_1935_C.jpg 20CENTURY_1935_D.png FOX_35_COLORIZED.jpg FOX_40_COLORIZED.jpg FOX-67.jpg Nicknames: "The Searchlights II", "Fox Structure", "Majestic Tower II", "Futuristic Structure II" Logo: It's the same as the 20th Century Pictures logo, except "FOX" appears in place of "PICTURES, INC.". This logo was once again designed by Emil Kosa, Jr. Alternate Descriptive Video Transcription: Searchlights pierce a starry night sky, sweeping the clouds and illuminating a towering edifice in the form of "20th CENTURY FOX". Variants: * This logo first appeared in black and white, with a Technicolor version for color films debuting in 1936. * On colorized prints, depending on how it was colorized, the logo would have different colors. * The logo would either take place on a day or night sky. * One extremely rare variant had a slightly altered version of the tower in the opening credits with "presents", in script, below it. This variant was used for Fox Movietone News newsreels. * For early color releases (except for The Little Princess), the structure is sepia-toned, the left searchlights are pink, the right searchlights are yellow and blue, the "stack" is blue, the middle searchlights are green, and the sky is dark purple. * On the current print of Les Miserables, the logo fades into the NTA logo. Closing Titles: Superimposed on a special background or sometimes on the last scene of a movie, fade in the words "The End" with fonts vary on the movie with the following text: "Released through Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation", "Released by Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation", "Produced and Released by Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation" or "Produced and Distributed by Twentieth Century-Fox Film Corporation". FX/SFX: The searchlights in the background. Music/Sounds: A remixed variant of the 20th Century Pictures fanfare as composed and conducted by Alfred Newman once again, that has become one of the most famous pieces of music in the world. Music/Sounds Variants: * On a few films, such as All About Eve, it is silent or has the film's respective opening theme. * On some 20th Century Pictures films, the original TCP fanfare is heard due to sloppy plastering. * Zorba the Greek, one of the last films to use this logo, had only the first half of the 1953 CinemaScope fanfare play. * On the 1994 Studio Classics VHS of Carmen Jones, the 1979 fanfare was heard. This is likely due to a reverse plaster error. Availability: Very common. It's still saved on just about every 20th Century Fox release, with some exceptions. The color version can be seen on the 2007 DVD release of the 1939 version of The Little Princess (although some public domain prints of the film use the next logo, while other prints use either the black-and-white version or no logo at all) and some colorized prints of Bright Eyes and Heidi, as well as some newer colorized prints of Miracle on 34th Street. The logo premiered on Metropolitan and made its final (official) appearance on Batman: The Movie, although the next logo premiered on The Robe. Some current releases of films such as The Blue Bird (1940), Leave Her to Heaven, Forever Amber and David and Bathsheba in circulation have this logo plastered over with the next one. Older television prints of Return of the Fly plaster the next logo with this one, while retaining the CinemaScope fanfare, followed by the Seven Arts Television logo. Scare Factor: Low to medium. One of the most wonderful and majestic logos. 2nd Logo (September 16, 1953-December 11, 1987, 1991) Nicknames: "The Searchlights III", "Fox Structure II", "Majestic Tower III", "Futuristic Structure III", "Slanted Zero" Logo: A redrawn and more clearer version of the last logo, but the "0" on the top is crooked and two searchlights behind the tower have been removed. This logo was designed by Rocky Longo, who was an artist at Pacific Title and Art Studio, Inc. He also designed the next logo. Trivia: The extended CinemaScope fanfare has appeared in the two Star Wars 'original score' albums. Many other albums carry this fanfare (albeit rearranged). All of these albums can be found on iTunes. Variants: The Fox logo has had many renditions over the years. Here are some of them: * 1953-1967: The CinemaScope logo. The searchlights are slimmed down and the structure is placed in the center of the screen with a dark blue sky surrounding it. The logo fades to "TWENTIETH CENTURY-FOX PRESENTS A CINEMASCOPE PRODUCTION/PICTURE". * 1956-1967: Large-format (70mm, CinemaScope 55) films used a different Fox structure where the "0" is not slanted. It made its first known appearance on Carousel. * The one with the regular "0" also had this text: "A CINEMASCOPE PICTURE IN CINEMASCOPE 55". In 1961, The King and I was re-released in a 70mm version, called "GRANDEUR 70". * 1960-1965: For movies that were shot in 70mm/Todd-AO, such as 1960's Can-Can, 1963's Cleopatra and 1965's The Agony and the Ecstasy, the 20th Century Fox logo with the regular "0" appears for five seconds and then fades to the words "TWENTIETH CENTURY-FOX PRESENTS". The Bible (1966) contains the text "A TWENTIETH CENTURY-FOX RELEASE" with copyright information below it. * 1957-1987: Like the slanted zero version of CinemaScope logo, but without the snipe and fades out. * 1956-1967: Like the standard zero logo, but does not have the snipe and fades out. * There is an extended version of the 1953-1987 logo without the CinemaScope logo. It appeared only on two films, 1977's High Anxiety and 1981's History of the World, Part I, both directed by and starring Mel Brooks. * 1968-1987: The structure and the sky background are off-center and shifted to the left. Beginning around 1976, the registered trademark symbol "®" was added to the bottom of the logo. * There was a short version of this logo. * The logo would take place on either a day or a night sky. * On older international prints (and a recent TV airing) of Chariots of Fire and Breaking Away, the logo is zoomed in. Because those films were shot in "open matte" and the logo was not adjusted for widescreen. * On Quintet, the logo fades to a white snowstorm, revealing the start of the movie. * An ultra dark variant due to film deterioration exists. Such films that have this variant are older prints of The Omen. Closing Titles: * 1953-1965: Same as above, but the "The End" words were moved to very top and the 20th Century-Fox text is pushed to the bottom to give space for the text "A CINEMASCOPE PRODUCTION" or "A CINEMASCOPE PICTURE". FX/SFX: The searchlights in the background. Music/Sounds: * November 5, 1953-1960: The 1953 recording of the original fanfare, which debuted on How to Marry a Millionaire. * April 30, 1954-1967: The original fanfare is extended for CinemaScope, as conducted by Alfred Newman and debuted on River of No Return; after CinemaScope was dropped in 1967, the 1935 fanfare is only used from this point on, until it returned on Star Wars in 1977. * March 9, 1960: A different recording of the original fanfare, conducted by Nelson Riddle, debuted on Can-Can. * 1965-October 31, 1981: The 1935 recording of the original fanfare. * December 21, 1979-December 11, 1987: A re-orchestrated version of the 1935 fanfare which was first used on 70mm prints of Alien. This arrangement is used on the next logo. * May 17, 1980-: A new recording of the fanfare, played by the London Symphony Orchestra and conductor John Williams, which debuted on (Star Wars Episode V) The Empire Strikes Back. * In other cases, it is silent or on some films has the opening music from the movie's score playing. Music/Sounds Variants: * Marilyn Monroe's final and unfinished project Something's Got to Give (1962) has the short, slowed-down version of the 1997 fanfare. The film can be found as a bonus feature on The Seven Year Itch special edition DVD * An abridged remix of the 1954 CinemaScope fanfare, beginning with 0:03-0:04 of the fanfare, then 0:05-0:09 and finally 0:18-0:23. This can be heard on quite a few films, such as Brubaker, Fatso, Fire Sale, Willie & Phil, Damien: Omen II, The Stunt Man, the 1973 TV movie Miracle on 34th Street, and the 1980 TV movie The Diary of Anne Frank. * There is also a slightly modified version of the 1954 CinemaScope extended fanfare. This can be found on Star Wars (later known as Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope), released in 1977. * High Anxiety, also released in 1977, had a slightly modified version of the 1954 CinemaScope fanfare that sounded like a combination of the regular 1954 fanfare and the modified version from Star Wars and is also reverberated (noticeable at the tail end of the fanfare right before the opening credits). * History of the World, Part I, released in 1981, has a different re-orchestration of the CinemaScope extended fanfare. * There are low toned versions of the 1935 and 1954 CinemaScope fanfares that exist on some films. * On some prints of 1935's The Call of the Wild, the 20th Century Pictures fanfare is heard. * On recent prints of The Roots of Heaven, the 1994 fanfare is played over the CinemaScope variant. * The original 1977 Magnetic Video release of Fantastic Voyage has the opening flourish of the Magnetic Video music mistakenly playback during the first half of the fanfare. * On Netflix viewings of The French Connection 2, an abridged recording of the John Williams 1980 rendition of the CinemaScope extension is heard. Availability: Very common. It's still retained on just about every 20th Century Fox release. The CinemaScope variants aren't usually subject to plastering, however one print of Satan Never Sleeps that aired a decade ago on AMC had this logo plastered with the 1994 opening, but is retained on DVD releases of said film and an FMC airing. Some films from the era such as Star Wars (Episode IV: A New Hope) and Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back were also seen with this logo (which are kept on the original theatrical versions on the 2006 DVD releases of said films), but were replaced with the 1994 logo on all Special Edition versions. The International version of Chariots of Fire also originally had the 1953 logo, but was plastered with the 1994 logo on the current U.K DVD release. However, it was intact on a recent TV airing on SKY and the Warner Blu-ray of the International version (appearing before the still version of the 1999 WB logo). The original VHS releases of Moving Violation (1976) and Thunder and Lightning by Key Video had it plastered with the 1981 logo; the former was restored on current prints and the Shout! Factory DVD, while the latter is still plastered, but keeps the original abridged fanfare. Some releases of Alien and its Director's Cut version have it plastered with the 1981 logo, though the first 1981 VHS, 1999 theatrical DVD, and the newest Blu-ray retain it. The logo premiered on The Robe and made its final (official) appearance on Wall Street (though all current prints have the next logo instead). This logo can also be found some early-mid 80s films of the era, such as older video releases of Bill Cosby: Himself (1983) the original CBS/Fox Video release of Revenge of the Nerds (1984), and Moving Violations (1985); all three were some of the few films from their respective years to use the 1953 logo. Sadly, most home video/DVD releases and TV prints of the three films replace it with the 1981 logo. This has been plastered on the Warner Archive DVD of Avalanche Express (a Lorimar film they distributed, which WB now owns due to the purchase of the former's library) with the current WB shield having the 1935 fanfare underneath it, resulting in one of the most sloppiest plasterings ever! It is, however, intact on the Spanish R2 DVD. The logo was not seen at all on Carmen Jones, The Girl Can't Help It, The Longest Day, Zorba the Greek, Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines, Batman: The Movie, The Cape Town Affair, The Day the Fish Came Out, Star!, Deadfall, Patton (some TV broadcasts have the logo spliced in from another film), Tora! Tora! Tora! (although the newest DVD and Blu-ray releases have the logo at the front), Trouble Man, The Poseidon Adventure, USA prints of The Towering Inferno (as Fox owns primary North American distribution rights, while Warner Bros. owns most international rights, though both companies worked on the film together), At Long Last Love, The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes' Smarter Brother, Silent Movie, or All This and World War II. The CinemaScope logo with the "regular 0" can be found on Carousel, and the original The King and I. The "regular 0" without the CinemaScope snipe or "Twentieth Century-Fox presents" card following is seen on The Sound of Music, and the original 1967 Doctor Dolittle. The 1976 revision makes a very strange appearance on the Criterion Collection Blu-Ray of Naked Lunch (a 1990s film). Scare Factor: Low to medium. One of the most wonderful and majestic logos. The tilted zero can be an eyesore to look at for some, though. 3rd Logo (August 28, 1981-August 5, 1994) Nicknames: "The Searchlights IV", "Fox Structure III", "Majestic Tower IV", "Futuristic Structure IV", "Pre-Ultra Majestic Tower" Logo: Another redrawn version of the last logo. This time, the structure is as off-center left as the late 1960s variant of the 1953 logo. This logo was designed when Rocky Longo repainted the eight-layered glass panels, and straightened the zero. This design of the logo still continues to this day (albeit in a slightly modified form). Variants: * On some films, such as Porky's Revenge!, the front-left searchlight is pink. * Some films had the structure looking dark and washed out. * On widescreen (letterbox) films, the Fox logo would be squeezed to fit on standard 1.33:1 film and then stretched with special projector lenses so it could be shown in widescreen (2.35:1). Though the first two Die Hard films use a version where the logo is not squeezed, and thus is stretched out horizontally. * On Point Break, the logo starts its animation when it fades in, and then freezes when it's about to fade out. * On a few films, the logo is in extreme close-up. * On a couple films, the logo is placed at a very far distance. * An extremely rare black & white version of this exists. Closing Titles: Same as the previous, but the text reads as either: "Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation" or "Released by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation". In 1990, the text was shortened to either "Released by Twentieth Century Fox" or "Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox." On The Abyss and My Cousin Vinny, there was a variation which had "RELEASED BY" and below the 20th Century Fox print logo. FX/SFX: The searchlights in the background. Music/Sounds: * August 28, 1981- October 1, 1993: The 1979 fanfare, last heard on Freaked. This was used in tandem with the long version until that year, as most films would either use the long version, have it silent, or the film's opening theme. * August 6, 1982-July 1, 1994: A re-orchestration of the long version of the 20th Century Fox fanfare, as conducted by Lionel Newman. The first film to use this rendition was The Pirate Movie and the last to use it was Baby's Day Out. * In other cases, it was silent, or had the film's opening music play over it. Music/Sounds Variants: * On some films, such as The Flamingo Kid and Porky's II: The Next Day, the 1935 fanfare is heard. * Some prints of pre-1981 films, such as Thunder and Lightning, are plastered with this logo, but keep their original fanfare or sometimes use the 1979 variant. In some cases it is silent, like on Hardly Working, or have the opening theme to the film. * In 1983, a slightly modified 1980 recording, as played by the London Symphony Orchestra and conductor John Williams, was used on (Star Wars Episode VI) Return of the Jedi. * On the DVD release of Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure, the 1997 orchestration is heard. * On the 1986 remake of The Fly, the abridged remix of the 1953-67 CinemaScope fanfare is surprisingly heard. * On Wizards, the logo is out of sync with the 1979 fanfare. Availability: Very common. Notable films to use this logo are Taps, The Verdict, theatrical versions of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Porky's II: The Next Day, Porky's Revenge!, Commando, Aliens, Predator, Broadcast News, Die Hard, Predator 2, Home Alone, Die Hard 2, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, Alien 3, Speed, and Baby's Day Out, among others. The logo premiered on Chu Chu and the Philly Flash and made its final appearance on Airheads, while the next logo debuted on True Lies. This also plasters the 1953 logo on full frame VHS releases of Star Wars (Episode IV: A New Hope) from 1982 to 1992 (it was retained on the film's widescreen releases and reinstated to the full frame version in 1995) and current prints of Thunder and Lightning (with the abridged CinemaScope fanfare), Wizards, the Director's Cut of Alien, My Bodyguard, Revenge of the Nerds, Bad Medicine, Moving Violations (1985), Wall Street, and Revenge of the Nerds II: Nerds in Paradise. Fox used this logo to plaster the 2nd logo on some colorized versions of its films in the 1980s, such as Miracle on 34th Street (although its original logo is restored on newer colorized prints), and Technicolor films such as Halls of Montezuma. This can also be seen on international prints of Crocodile Dundee and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 & 3, as well as the trailer for Deck the Halls. When History of the World: Part I (one of the last films to use the 1953 logo) and Independence Day aired on AMC in the mid-2000s, the extended version of this logo popped up at the very end; recent airings of these on AMC now use the current 20th Television logo instead. Scare Factor: None to low. One of the most wonderful and majestic logos. 4th Logo (July 15, 1994-October 5, 2010, March 30, 2013) Nicknames: "CGI Searchlights", "Ultra Majestic Tower", "The Searchlights V", "Futuristic Structure", "Majestic Tower V", "Futuristic Structure V", "Fox Structure IV" Logo: We start on a black background. Then two searchlights swoop across the screen, revealing a top aerial view of the 20th Century Fox structure, redone in CGI. The camera pans down and then across the logo, revealing the starry and cloudy blue/purple/orange Los Angeles and Hollywood evening skyline in the distance, before settling into its more customary position and angle. The byline "A NEWS CORPORATION COMPANY" fades in at the bottom of the screen. The structure looks similar to the 1981 logo. Trivia: * The first movie to use this logo was True Lies, released on July 15, 1994. If one looks very close in the far right-hand corner before approaching the main structure, one can see the Hollywood sign. It is not very big, but it is visible if one looks hard enough. Also, if you look hard enough, you can see stars in the BG at the end of the logo. * This logo was designed by Kevin Burns and animated at Studio Productions (now known as "Flip Your Lid Animation"), who also animated the 1990-1997 Universal logo and the 1986-2003 Paramount logo. Variants: * On the "Special Edition" remastered versions of the Star Wars trilogy from 1997 onward and the Star Wars prequel trilogy, there is no camera panning; it just remains in its usual place until it fades to the Lucasfilm Ltd. logo, which is shown over the CinemaScope music extension. * A short version of this logo appears on The Making of The Pagemaster and the CBS television special I Walk the Line: A Night for Johnny Cash. Closing Titles: * Same as recent until 2006. * On Titanic, the text reads as: "Produced and Released by Twentieth Century Fox and Paramount Pictures". FX/SFX: The panning of the camera across the Fox structure, the moving searchlights and the News Corporation byline fading in. Music/Sounds: * July 15, 1994-January 30, 1998: A re-orchestration of the long TCF fanfare, as conducted by Bruce Broughton. The fanfare has more reverberation/echo than other TCF fanfares. The last release (officially) to use this fanfare was Great Expectations. However, Wing Commander, released on March 12, 1999, some prints of Lake Placid 2, released in 2007, and on German productions, such as Krabat (released on October 9, 2008) and John Rabe (released April 2, 2009), used this fanfare instead of the 1997 fanfare for some reason. * November 14, 1997, March 27, 1998-: A slightly slower re-orchestration of the long TCF fanfare, as performed by the 20th Century Fox Studio Orchestra conducted by David Newman, whose father Alfred Newman composed the original fanfare in 1933, as well as its extended counterpart in 1954. The first time to use this is the reopening of the new scoring stage called Newman Scoring stage and the first movie to use this fanfare was 1997's Anastasia. After the release of Anastasia, Fox films kept using the 1994 fanfare until January 1998. Music/Sounds Variants: * On the "Special Edition" version of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, it--without the camera panning--and the Lucasfilm logo used the 1954 recording of the fanfare as played by the 20th Century Fox Studio Orchestra and conductor Alfred Newman. * On the "Special Edition" versions of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi as well as the Star Wars prequel trilogy, it--again without the camera panning--and the Lucasfilm logo used the 1980 recording of the fanfare as played by the London Symphony Orchestra and conductor John Williams. * On most international prints of Braveheart, the opening theme of the movie is heard over the logo. * On the Australian, New Zealand and UK releases of Shine a Light, the logo is silent. * There is a short version of the 1997 fanfare. The only films to use it are The Darjeeling Limited with the short version of the Fox Searchlight Pictures logo and Marilyn Monroe's unfinished project Something's Got to Give (1962) with the 1953 logo. * On some prints of Speed, and the first two Die Hard films, the 1981-1994 fanfare is heard due to plastering of the 3rd logo. Other prints may use the 1994 or 1997 fanfares. Availability: Very common. First seen on True Lies, and in front of almost every subsequent 20th Century Fox film from this time period, with its final theatrical appearance being on Tooth Fairy. This logo was not seen at all on Down with Love. Surprisingly, this also appears on some trailers, behind-the-scenes clips and interviews for Predators, as well as the international trailer for Vampires Suck, in tandem with the new logo. Also appears on some video games based on 20th Century Fox films. This logo was used in tandem with the next logo until mid 2010, and was seen on direct-to-video releases of that year such as Flicka 2, Mirrors 2, and Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back, among others. It plasters the 1953 logo on international DVD releases of Chariots of Fire, where 20th Century Fox holds distribution rights. This makes a strange re-appearance on the Toei Animation production Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013), and still remains unchanged on the U.S Funimation DVD and Blu-Ray release. Scare Factor: None, it is a favorite of many. 5th Logo (December 10, 2009-) Nicknames: "CGI Searchlights II", "Ultra Majestic Tower II", "The Searchlights VI", "Majestic Tower VI", 'Fox Structure V", "Decade Tower", "2010 Fox", "20th's 75th", "Happy Anniversary, Fox!" "Happy 75th, 20th!", "2010s Tower", "75 Years of 20th Century Fox" Logo: It's a redone and more realistic version of the 1994 tower. This time, it is in a dark/orange evening environment. When the structure is in its distance, we can see an extra searchlight and a pair of palm trees on the bottom right hand corner. This structure, like the 1994 structure, also looks similar to the 1981 logo. This logo was designed by Chris Wedge and Carlos Saldanha and was animated at Blue Sky Studios, 20th Century Fox's sibling company and creator of Ice Age. Trivia: This logo debuted on a trailer for Avatar on August 20, 2009 for the very first time. Afterwards, the logo first appeared on the aforementioned film, released on December 18, 2009 (though earlier premiering in London on December 10, 2009). Like the previous logo, if one looks very close in the far right-hand corner before approaching the main structure, one can see the Hollywood sign. It is still not very big, but it is still visible if one looks hard enough. And still, you can see stars at the end of the logo, but there are fewer than the previous logo. The "Celebrating 75 Years" variant for TCF's 75th anniversary is a well done contemporary throwback of--and a contemporary homage to--the 20th Century Fox CinemaScope logo, where the 20th logo faded after 10 seconds into the CinemaScope logo. Variants: * For the logo's first official year (2010, even though the logo actually debuted in 2009), while the logo finishes its move into position, the camera pans up and two streaks of light draw "75" with the word "CELEBRATING" above the numbers and "YEARS" below both in spaced-out letters. The camera pans the words and numbers in position. Also, the Registered trademark symbol "®" and the News Corporation byline are engraved on different parts of the structure. * The prototype version had a much darker red-orange sunset sky, harder shading, and different searchlight positions. * A short version with the final seconds of the animation appears on licensed video games, such as Rio: The Video Game, Aliens vs. Predator and Ice Age: Continental Drift. * The final half of this logo's camera-panning sequence can be seen at the beginning of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 3D before the Lucasfilm logo. * Starting with the release of Turbo on July 17, 2013, the News Corporation byline is excluded and the logo is bylineless for the first time since the 1981 logo. This is mainly due to the aforementioned split on June 28, 2013. Closing Title: For the most part, none. There are a few closing variants, however: * A short version without the camera panning is seen at the end of Lincoln, DreamWorks Animation films starting with The Croods, and Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (Fox airings only). Surprisingly, it's also seen on The Simpsons short film The Longest Daycare as an opening logo. * At the end of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 3D, the text "Released by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation" is shown. * At the end of Parental Guidance, the print logo is shown. FX/SFX: Same as before. Music/Sounds: The 1997 fanfare, same as the one from the previous logo. Music/Sound Variants: * The 2007 recording of the 1989 20th Century Fox Television fanfare was heard at the end of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas. * The 1980 recording of the fanfare, as conducted by John Williams and played by the London Symphony Orchestra, was heard at the beginning of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 3D when the final half of 20th's current logo animation was seen, followed by the Lucasfilm logo. * In rare cases, such as on The Monuments Men, the film's opening music plays over the logo. Availability: Common. First appeared on Avatar, and the trailer for Aliens vs. Predator (PS3/XBOX 360). The prototype versions are found on the trailers and TV spots for Avatar, as well as various newer 20th Century Fox games. This logo with the phrase "Celebrating 75 Years" and an engraved News Corporation byline officially first appeared on Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, released on February 12, 2010, and was seen for the last time on Gulliver's Travels, released on December 25, 2010. Also appears on most international theatrical releases of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films starting with Hot Tub Time Machine. Also appears on some video games based on 20th Century Fox films. The last film to use this logo with the News Corporation byline was The Heat, released on June 28, 2013. This plasters the 1976 revision of the 2nd logo on the Blu-Ray release of Norma Rae. Scare Factor: None. It is a suitable successor to 20th Century Fox's original CGI searchlights. Category:Movie Category:21st Century Fox, Inc.